To Love But One For Eternity
by InTheDarkOfTheNight
Summary: Through the hardships and the successes, Arthur and Merlin were a constant... A collection of oneshots and a twoshot in later chapters. M/A slash. Changed from M to T because of my apparent disability towards writing lemons. Warnings: Fluff, angst, slash.
1. Once Upon A Time

_**To Love But One For Eternity**_

_A/N: Hey, haven't been on in a little while, and haven't posted anything for this fandom in ages (by my time, anyhoo). I was reading one of these sort of things the other day, and I thought I'd give it a go. You get 100 word prompts and write a short (or long) story based around that word. Obviously, I'm way too lazy to do 100, so I made aforementioned (in another A/N) friend Molly pick a number (she chose 22) and I would choose 22 of the words/phrases and do those. And this is the first chapter. Evidently. So, it'll be a twenty-two chapter fic, some of the chapters will be linked, and I'll tell you which ones when I get to them, but for the most part these can be read separately. I'm still doing a plan for the rest of the chapters, but I might post the second chapter later tonight (this morning?) if I write it. Maybe. God, this was a ridiculously long author's note. My apologies. Happy reading!_

Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1, 085

Chapter One – Once Upon A Time

_Once upon a time, in the great land of Camelot, there was a handsome young King. This King had hair like finely woven sunlight, and his eyes were like that of the summer sky. His skin glowed with an unearthly golden shimmer, and his jaw line was strong and bold. He was, to put it bluntly, incredibly handsome-_

Merlin snatched the book and pen from Arthur's hands. He had been reading over his shoulder, and he laughed at the words written in the messy scrawl that was Arthur's handwriting.

"Arthur, I know that your lecturer is Gaius and he's forgiving and nice and everything he was in the first life, but even he won't excuse the blatant description of yourself, you clotpole!" Merlin exclaims, grinning, his eyes curving into a crescent shape.

"God, I wish it was still the first life, because then I could have you put in the stocks for your insolence, Merlin! Then again, you said worse in that life and even then I didn't put you in the stocks, so-"

"Shut up, Arthur. Look, let _me _write something. You can copy it or whatever. Or you can keep it for future reference.' Here, Merlin winks, before clutching the book and pen to his chest and moving to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room as Arthur tried to grab his things back.

Arthur smiled. His head often hurt from holding so many memories of so many different versions of himself. He – _they_ – had lived through much together. They had been Prince and manservant, eventually King and Court Sorcerer, of Camelot. They had been teacher and student, artist and apprentice. They had been English, Spanish, American. He can't remember all of his past lives, but he's pretty sure that Merlin had been a woman in one of them.

Arthur finds it easier to write his memories down in one way or another. This, he believes, is why he finds writing so appealing. In this lifetime, he has known Merlin since he was a small child. Their mothers, who are not Ygraine and Hunith in this instance, were friends in university. Whilst Arthur's mother married young and had him, Merlin was born as the result of a one-night stand. So, with Merlin being a constant since birth, he had always had his old memories. Similarly, ever since he could speak, he told great stories of epic battles, and heart-wrenching ones with such sorrow and heartbreak that he reduced his mother to tears. At university now, he studies English literature and Arthurian legend. He likes seeing the differences in the legends from what truly happened. Like Gwen, she was never a noble, and Merlin was younger than him, not older. Arthur never attempted to burn Gwen at the stake, and Mordred was a considerable amount younger than the myths told him to be.

He thinks that Merlin's magic kept all of his memories from giving him a headache. Magic had been a part of Merlin in each and every form, and they had both maintained the same looks they had been born with in what they called the first life – the life they lived in Camelot. They had met many reincarnations of their friends over the years, the most recent being Gaius as Arthur's English literature lecturer at university. But every time, Arthur and Merlin had found each other, and, mostly, stayed together. Sometimes, just occasionally, their meetings would simply be a brush against each other whilst passing in the street, two strangers. Their memories would not return to them until they had met. Arthur dreaded the day when he did not meet Merlin.

His thoughts were interrupted as Merlin passed him his book back. The paragraph written in his own handwriting had been crossed out, and replaced with some in Merlin's rounded print.

_Once upon a time, in a land of myth and evil and magic, there was a young man. He was, unfortunately for him, the manservant of one Prince Arthur of Camelot. Arthur was the lone son of King Uther, but Uther decreed magic to be illegal, punishable by death, after his wife – Arthur's mother, Ygraine – was killed at its hand. Unluckily, not only was the young man the servant of Arthur, he was also born with magic._

_The Prince thought very highly of himself; he thought he was so handsome and brave and clever. He thought he knew everything. The young man laughed at Arthur's arrogance, for he did not see all. He did not learn of his manservant's magic for many years. The young man, the manservant, was a powerful warlock, known to the druids by the name Emrys (which he adopted as his surname in the lives that followed this), but known to most as Merlin. Merlin's destiny was to protect Arthur from the evil that sought to kill him, and to assist him in one day uniting the land of Albion. _

_They hated each other on sight. Arthur was a bully, and Merlin tried to stop him in his ways. Eventually, after several occasions of saving each other's lives, they realised they had become friends. Merlin, in all his innocence, thought that the strange sensation that ran through his body whenever Arthur was near was just his magic reacting to the presence of his destiny. It took him several years to realise that the feeling was, in fact, love. He had fallen in love with Prince Arthur._

_Arthur was very thick-headed, and he did not fall in love with the absolutely gorgeous manservant until he was King, and Merlin was his Court Sorcerer. Arthur was already married to a lovely woman named Guinevere, and she was a wonderful Queen. She was just and fair and everything a Queen should be. But she and Arthur were not in love. She loved Sir Lancelot, one of Arthur's knights, and he, of course, loved Merlin. History would only recognise Gwen and Lancelot's love, and never Merlin and Arthur's, but they preferred it that way._

_All that mattered to Merlin was that he loved Arthur and Arthur loved him. And that's the way it stayed until the sky came crashing down and the sun burned out. _

_And they all lived happily ever after._

Arthur felt a tender smile spread across his face, and he pulled Merlin onto his lap, winding his arms around the thinner man's waist. Merlin settled his cheek on Arthur's shoulder.

They both hoped that it truly would last until the end of days.

_A/N: Sorry! Me again! So, yeah, that was the first of 22 chapters, which probably won't be posted in any particular pattern. Reviews are appreciated (so that means review! It doesn't take that long!) Thanks! Much love..._


	2. Insanity

Chapter Two – Insanity

_A/N: The second of the twenty-two chapters of this fic. I planned out the basic outline of what was going to happen in this chapter last night, after I'd completed Chapter One, but this was still so hard to write. It has literally taken me five hours (that's long, if you ask me). And there was an awesome film on TV whilst I was trying to write it, so that didn't help. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note. Happy reading!_

Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1,254

Arthur wiped his father's fevered brow and sighed, out of both disappointment and frustration. Uther had succumbed to madness not three weeks ago, and Arthur was already growing impatient. He was so sick of all of his father's secrets, and he hoped that those recently revealed would be the last. Just how much was King Uther keeping from his son and his people? Arthur did not know what to do. The advisors had been telling him that he should take up the role of Acting King until his father's passing, but he knew not if he had the heart to do it. He didn't feel ready for all of the responsibility. He felt too fragile in his current state to do much more than sit by Uther's bedside and listen to his inane ramblings. Uther would mumble about the loss of Ygraine – something he would never have spoken of had he not lost his mind –, of Morgana's treachery, of how he hoped Arthur would find love as he once had, and never let it slip away. Arthur listened to his father's indistinct mutterings with a heavy heart. His father was but a shadow of the man he had been less than a month ago, with hair hanging limp and greasy, eyes dark and empty and skin sallow, hanging.

Arthur had already lost his mother, he didn't know if he could cope with losing his father, too, not like this. Everyone had expected Uther to die in battle, not turn insane like this, because of lies, deceit and rumours. The Prince doesn't know how long he can hold off the court advisors for. He just wants to be there for his father; he knows firsthand what it's like to have nobody to care for you.

Whilst Arthur now spends his days at his father's side, talking and listening to him, there are the others in Arthur's life working in the background to help him. Gwen makes sure King Uther's chambers are kept clean, and she changes the bed linens, sweeps the floors. She brings food and heats bathwater, making sure both the King and the Prince of Camelot are made comfortable. The Knights – Lancelot, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan – forego their training to train the newer recruits during Arthur's absence. They assist the council in running the kingdom, going on hunts and short quests to slay beasts that threaten Camelot. Gaius makes medicines and potions for Uther, for the King's passing is sure to be soon, and Gaius wishes only to make it as easy as possible for his old friend. He bears no grudges.

Merlin, meanwhile, continues in his duties for Arthur. He cannot be found during the day, for he is in the servant's antechamber conjoined to Arthur's bedroom, reading his book of spells. He searches for a spell that removes insanity from someone's mind. He has yet to find one, and he has read the book five times over. He knows, deep down, that such an enchantment does not exist, but he doesn't search for the sake of Uther or for the kingdom or for anyone or anything but Arthur. Arthur did not deserve the suffering that Uther's many mistakes was causing him. Day by day, Merlin would watch Arthur sink deeper and deeper into a pit of depression, and it was killing him, too. All he wanted was he and Arthur to be happy, and if that meant that Uther's reign had to come to an end, then so be it, but it did not mean that he wouldn't at least try to save him.

One night, about two months into Uther's downwards spiral, Arthur did not come back to his chambers until the sun was beginning to rise. Merlin had been waiting for him, sitting in one of the chairs, moved in front of the hearth. He had fallen asleep, and Arthur's return woke him once again. He turned in his seat and smiled at the Prince, but his smile slipped when he saw that Arthur's cheeks were wet.

"Arthur." Was all Merlin said, before he stood and walked towards him, enveloping him in his arms. Arthur's toned frame shook with restrained sobs, and Merlin guided him to the bed, both of them climbing in fully dressed, pulling the furs up with them. Arthur sat up, furiously wiping his eyes, insisting he was fine. Merlin's face softened; it was rare that Arthur let anyone see him in this state. He counted the seconds (four, it was) before Arthur's face crumpled once again and he lay back down, settling his face into the crook of his manservant's neck. Merlin held him, his left arm around Arthur's waist and his right hand coming to twine in his hair, softly rubbing Arthur's temple with his thumb.

"Arthur," he says softly, "What's happened?"

Arthur's immediate reply was another shuddering sob and a hiccup, soon followed by: "My father... He's dead. Gaius did all he could, but I think-" Here, Arthur's voice cracked, and he steadied his breathing for a few moments before continuing. "-I think he just lost the will to live. Ever since Morgana and... Just everything, he hasn't been the same. Madness is incurable, and I believe that he just gave up and let it take him. And my last words to him," He paused yet again, and Merlin knew that whatever he was about to say was quite painful for him. "My last words to him were a lie. He asked me if I was ready to become King, and I told him that I was. And Merlin, oh Gods, Merlin I'm just _not_!"

Merlin made a shushing sound, his arms circling Arthur's waist once again, tugging him close and kissing the top of his golden head.

"Listen, you dollophead, you're going to be the best King Camelot has ever seen. You're going to be fair and kind and the people are going to practically worship you! Arthur, all your father lived for was you. I don't think he would want you to be moping about over his death when you could be out there, ruling the kingdom and fulfilling your destiny!"

"I'm going to have to marry, someday, and I won't be allowed to marry you. I just... There are so many things I want to say to so many people and I'm never going to get the chance to do it. My mother, my father, Morgana. And I just wish we had more time, you and I, to just be us and be together. But as King we're not going to get that opportunity because I'm expected to marry a woman and provide heirs to keep a Pendragon on the throne. But I promise you this, Merlin, the first thing I am going to do after my coronation is lift the ban on magic. You're the perfect example that it's not magic that is unnatural, it is those who use it for evil."

"You're not your father, Arthur, and you never will be. And no matter how you look at it, that's always going to be a good thing."

Arthur smiles. It is the first true smile he has worn in months.

"I love you."

It is the first time he has ever said those words whilst not under an enchantment.

Merlin's smile mirrors Arthurs: Wide and bright and _perfect_.

"I love you, too."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

When Arthur is falling to pieces, Merlin is the one to put him back together again.

_A/N: The last line was originally going to involve Merlin being like glue or something, but glue kind of didn't exist in Camelot, so I thought I'd change that. Thanks for all of the story alerts this has got in the short space of time since I posted the first chapter! It's great that so many people like this, but please review because I know this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted (I think Arthur recovers too quickly and I kept changing from past to present tense, which is a bad habit that I can't seem to kick), so review with some constructive criticism (or praise. Praise is good.) Thanks!_


	3. Fork In The Road

Chapter Three – Fork In The Road

_**A/N: The third chapter. Just realised I haven't really specified when these are set. So, here you go. The first chapter was set as a modern AU reincarnation-type story, the second chapter was set in Camelot, and this one is also set in Camelot, in a time when Arthur is Prince and there's apparently nothing ominous threatening Camelot and Arthur... Yeah. Thanks for all of the favourites and story alerts, but I really do want some reviews! Thanks! Happy reading...**_

**Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1,210**

'_My arse,'_ Merlin thought, _'Is absolutely killing.'_

He had been riding for hours, having absolutely no idea whatsoever as to where he was headed. All he knew was that he wanted to be away from Camelot. He wasn't quite sure which direction he had even been headed – North? West? –, but he found himself at a crossroads, and it was a familiar one.

_This_ crossroads, a fork in the road, if you will, was a literal one. It was a circular clearing of grass, with two dusty pathways leading from it. The left path, he knew, lead back to Camelot, and the right to his mother's home in Ealdor. He slid down from the horse that the Prince of Camelot had given to him, tying it to a nearby tree and leaving it to graze. Walking to another tree, a thick-trunked oak, he slid down and came to rest on the ground. He closed his eyes and allowed his memories of the past day to take him over.

_Arthur had been away for about three weeks, on a quest of some form with his knights, and Merlin was finding it immensely boring without him. He had no chores, and whilst this would normally be cause for great celebration for him, he was honestly beginning to miss them, though he doubted it was only the workload he was missing. He didn't want to admit to what he was feeling; if he acknowledged it, it would make it real, so he continued to dismiss it. He spent the daylight hours with Gwen, shopping at the markets and just talking, he spent the evenings with Gaius, brewing potions, but it was the nights that truly meant something. The nights during Arthur's absence were consumed by insomnia. He would sit in his small room in his even smaller bed, sleep evading him. He tried everything he could think of to send him to sleep; he read his spell book, counted sheep, he even considered concocting a sleep potion, remembering he had no idea how they were made before he could begin. In the end, he slipped out of his bed, crept past Gaius' sleeping form, and snuck through the corridors of the castle to Arthur's room. The door opened silently – and so it should, Arthur made him grease the hinges often enough – and he managed to get inside without being noticed. Once there, he realised he didn't know why he had come. He sighed, and resigned himself to a night's sleep in Arthur's empty bed. He pulled the furs up around his head, once he had gotten into the bed, and fell asleep almost literally as soon as his head had hit the pillow._

_He awoke the next morning, feeling well rested after the first full night of sleep he had received in almost three weeks, barely aware of the sound of a door clicking shut. He kept his eyes closed, trying to work out when his bed had become so impossibly _soft_, taking a few moments to remember he wasn't even in his own bed. His eyes were only half-open as he climbed down from the four-poster, and he was startled when a deep, familiar voice grumbled,_

"_And just _what_ do you think you are doing?"_

_Merlin donned a bright grin, not having the decency to look even mildly guilty at being caught in his master's bed, spinning around. Arthur was stood, leaning against the cabinet on the opposite side of the bed to where Merlin stood. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the Prince. He had evidently only just come back from his journey, for his face was still coated in a thin layer of grime, and his shirt had several thin rips in, where it had apparently been caught in a swordfight. His hair, somehow still clean and hardly even messy, shone golden under the sunlight filtering through the stained-glass windows. _

_He didn't even answer Arthur's question in the first words he spoke. "I missed you."_

_And before he had thought it through, he found himself jumping over the bed and kissing Arthur smack on the mouth. Merlin's nose bumped against Arthur's, and the warlock's lips slid against the Prince's own unresponsive ones. Merlin pulled back, realising what he had just done, and looked at Arthur's face, which was slack with shock. His eyes held something Merlin could not quite recognise, so he took it as disgust, and fled from Camelot._

Reflecting upon his actions, now, he really did regret them. If he chose the path back to Camelot, he would have to face the consequences. Would Arthur have told his father? If he had, Merlin's return to Camelot would surely involve the stocks, or even execution if Uther took this as a form of rape, which it certainly was not. If he hadn't told the King, had he told someone? Had he began spreading a rumour about him, saying he forced himself upon Arthur, saying he was an abomination to mankind? No, no matter what Merlin did, he did not believe Arthur would ever be that cruel. But he just as much believed that as he believed he would not be able to look his master in the eye ever again.

But that did not mean that returning to Camelot was not a possibility.

He may have made a mistake, but it was still his responsibility, his bloody _destiny_, to protect Arthur from the evil that surrounded them. It was only for selfish gain that he considered running away to Ealdor.

There were a lot more pros towards returning to Ealdor than there were for that of Camelot. If he went to Ealdor permanently, then he could finally be who he truly was again after so many years of hiding it all. He could be with his mother, with his friends. He could escape his destiny, and escape Arthur's certain ridicule.

But then again, did he _want _to escape from Arthur?

He certainly wanted no ridicule from him, but he did not want to leave Arthur himself. He had denied it for long enough, and it was time he admitted it to himself, if no one else.

He was in love with Arthur.

And this was why he knew he would choose Camelot over Ealdor any day.

So, he untied the small black horse, which was really more of a pony than anything, mounted, and began down the path to Camelot. It was another great number of hours before he finally reached his destination. Arthur was there, standing in the courtyard. Merlin passed the reins of the horse to a stable-boy, and squeezed his eyes shut, heaving a great sigh as Arthur approached him at a fast pace. He braced himself for a punch or a yell or _anything _but what he got.

What he got was the soft pressure of Arthur's forehead upon his fringe, the sweeping sensation of Arthur's nose sliding along his own. What he got was Arthur's lips moving against his.

They stayed that way for a long while, kissing, fingers entwined, arms coming to rest around necks and waists. When they finally broke apart, Arthur murmured four words into the skin beneath Merlin's jaw.

"I missed you, too."

_**A/N: Me again. Yeah, so that was my favourite to write so far. The word prompt was originally 'Beautiful', but I found it really difficult to write, so it was changed to this, 'Fork In The Road', which was originally one later on in the fic, but I cut it out. And now, I've obviously put it back in. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_

_**The next chapter is called 'Spell', but that might change over the course of me writing it, because I tend to get about halfway through and decide I want to do a different one, so it might not actually be spell... But for now we'll say it is. Should hopefully be up tomorrow, but no guarantees because my brother and my niece are coming down. Knowing me, it'll be up really late at night. We'll see. **_

_**Yeah, reviews please!**_


	4. Spell

Chapter Four – Spell

_**A/N: Fourth little fic/drabble/thing. I actually changed 'Spell' to 'Festive', and got about five paragraphs into a modern AU Christmas story before changing my mind and doing 'Spell' instead. And I'm glad I did because this is my favourite so far. And it's the longest. And sorry for the late posting; I've been really busy all day. This is set in Camelot. Arthur is King and it doesn't really matter if he knows about Merlin's magic or not. Suppose it's up to you how you interpret it. Happy reading...**_

**Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1,292**

Merlin, even in his current unconscious state, was highly annoyed.

He had been in the woods near Camelot, on an errand to collect some herbs for Gaius, when, out of nowhere, completely unprovoked, some sorceress popped up and started talking to him. And she wasn't even a nice, friendly sorceress simply having an innocent conversation! No, she just _had_ to be the evil kind that were constantly making attempts on his and Arthur's lives, didn't it? Anyway, this sorceress (he didn't catch her name, too busy being attacked to exchange pleasantries) just comes out from behind a tree and talks to him.

"_Ah, Emrys. I have been awaiting your arrival for a long time.", _she had said.

"_Really?_" Merlin had replied, before continuing to gather the plants he was collecting.

"_Yes, and hopefully it will have been worth the wait!" _

And that's when she shot a spell at him and knocked him out cold. Merlin isn't exactly awake, more kind of aware of certain things, like strong arms scooping him up after what he presumes was a long time. Like the arms pulling him close to a firm body, which he has come to realise is King Arthur's. Like Arthur whispering oh-so-softly into his hair things like _"Everything's okay now. You're safe. I'm here."_. It sounded to Merlin as though Arthur was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

He knows that Arthur has taken him back to Camelot and put him into a bed that is most certainly not his own, so he gathers it must be Arthur's. He feels soft sheets being pulled around his shoulder, sheets that he recalls took an age to wash, for he had done exactly that just that morning. He hears a voice, Gaius's, he thinks, asking him if he can hear him, and Merlin wants to shout "_Yes! I can hear you, Gaius, Arthur!"_

But he feels too tired, so he doesn't.

O0O0O0O

Merlin doesn't know how long it has been since Gaius spoke to him, but the next thing he knows, Gwen is at his side, clutching his hand. He thinks he hears poorly restrained sobs, and he can practically see her face as she cries. He wants nothing more than to bundle her into his arms and rock her until her tears subside, but his arms don't move and his eyes won't open, so he just lies there. He lies there and tries to remember the last time he had ever felt this much pain, both physically and emotionally. He hates it that he's unable to reassure his friend, tell her everything will get better, and she just needs to wait and see. He wants to open his eyes and see her.

But he can't, so he doesn't.

O0O0O0O

His next recollection is the worst.

He doesn't know what time of day it is, or how long he's been unconscious for, but he soon finds out, for Arthur is the next person he remembers at his bedside. Although, he is not exactly at his bedside, more actually in the bed with him. The King is lying beside him, arm flung over his waist, nose in his hair, mouth pressed against the back of his neck, and he is talking.

"Merlin, you have to wake up soon. It's strange here, without your mutterings in the room. Quiet. I wish I could say that I enjoyed the silence, but gods I really just _don't_. I want you to wake up and be an idiot and fall over and be the worst manservant _ever_ and it won't even matter to me anymore because you'll be here with me, and...", Arthur trails off. Merlin feels something damp on his neck and between his shoulders, and his body is shaking. He thinks he might be having a fit, before mentally correcting himself, realising that Arthur is _crying. _And not even just a tear as Merlin had seen in the past. No, actual, body-wracking _sobs_.

This breaks Merlin more than it had when it was Gwen.

Because there are two things that Merlin is – no, _was_ – more sure of than anything else. That Arthur never talked about his emotions or feelings, and that Arthur never cried. Yet here he was, bawling into his back over the welfare of his manservant.

"I think... Gods, Merlin, I'm going to have to say it. This could be my only chance, whilst you're unconscious and you can't hear me... I think I love you."

And if Merlin was awake, this is the point that he thinks he would have shouted 'Oh!'

Then Arthur _kisses his cheek_ before removing all contact he had with Merlin. He hears boots clacking against the stone-paved floor and then he hears the door shutting and Merlin knows that Arthur is gone again.

He wants to follow him, but his legs won't move, so he doesn't.

O0O0O0O

The next time that Merlin is aware of his own thoughts, he knows he's completely alone. He strains to hear voices or footsteps or breathing, but he hears nothing, and decides that it's about time he went through his thoughts.

Because when Arthur had said that he thinks he loves him, Merlin had had an epiphany of sorts. It wasn't a full epiphany, because he supposed it was something he should have realised a while back. It was something that had been there for a long time, but that he just hadn't recognised it for what it truly was.

He was falling in love with Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.

He wants to smile, but his mouth won't stretch, so he doesn't.

O0O0O0O

He next sort-of awakens to voices. It is Gwen and Arthur. Gwen is mopping his head with a damp cloth, and he thinks Arthur is standing at the foot of the bed.

"He's going to wake up sooner or later, Arthur, and you're going to have to tell him." Gwen was saying. Merlin felt like shouting _"What? Tell me what?"_, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, alright then. 'Hey there Merlin. Nice sleep? Good, good. Right, you need to polish my boots, fix my armour, oh I'm in love with you, muck out the horses.' Yes, Guinevere, I can really see that conversation happening. And what would be the use, anyway? Nothing would come of it." Arthur had replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you'd be surprised." Merlin could just imagine Gwen's sweet, yet slightly evil, smile being aimed at Arthur as he listened to the sound of her light footsteps walking through the door.

"She doesn't understand, Merlin, she really doesn't."

And Merlin wants to say _"I don't think I do, either, Arthur. I don't understand at all."_.

But his voice won't work, so he doesn't.

O0O0O0O

The next time, something feels different. Everything feels _lighter_. He tries to clench his fist, surprised when his fingers move. He tries to open his eyes, even more shocked when he sees sudden light. Though it wasn't bright, exactly, but it was lighter than when they were closed, so he presumes it is night. Then, he hears snoring to his right, and manages to roll so that he is nose-to-nose with Arthur. Arthur's eyes fluttered open, and Merlin actually laughed out loud at the shock portrayed on Arthur's golden features. And then they had their arms wrapped around each other and Arthur was speaking into his ear in a broken voice.

"Two months, Merlin. You were unconscious for _two months_."

And Merlin _giggled_, breathing in Arthur's scent before capturing his lips in a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss. He felt the King gasp against his lips and grinned.

That was when he realised that he wasn't _falling _in love with Arthur, he had already _fallen_.

And he wants to tell Arthur this, and he can, so he does.

_**A/N: Yeah, back again. Just saying thanks to Anakaraya Ravenclaw, Claireabelle40 and seddie lover 2.0 for the lovely reviews for the last chapter! I actually found 'Fork in the Road' quite difficult to write, so I'm really pleased that you liked it! The next chapter is planned to be called 'Hopeless', but, again, that could change. No guarantees it will be posted tomorrow, but it's likely. **_

_**Reviews please!**_


	5. Candlelight

Chapter Five – Candlelight

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know this chapter was supposed to be 'Hopeless', but I've spent the last two days trying to write it and I really actually can't. So I've chosen 'Candlelight' instead. Set in Camelot over various times. It'll make sense when you read it. Happy reading!**_

**Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1,356. (longest so far!)**

Merlin sighed, twirling his long, grey beard around his finger. He smiled tiredly at Gwen as she handed him a wet cloth, which he placed on the King's forehead. It had been a long couple of days, and he knew that Arthur's passing was to occur within the next few hours. It had been a good twenty years since Gaius had died, and everything Merlin had tried to do to save Arthur had failed. He didn't know any more spells. It seemed that this time there was nothing that could be done to save the King of Camelot. The warlock could almost laugh at the irony of Arthur's injury. Uther had spent so many years trying to protect Arthur from the so-called 'evils of magic', and yet it wasn't even magic that was to be the death of him.

They had been riding back from what Arthur had labelled as 'a good day's hunt', when bandits, evidently aware of Arthur's kingly status, had jumped out from behind thick-trunked trees, pointing swords at them and demanding payment. The pair had almost killed all of the thieves, when one, unseen by them both, had swung his sword towards Merlin's midsection. Arthur had jumped in front of him, taking the blow. The blade must have been poisoned with some form of magical substance, for Arthur's wound had turned an ugly shade of green, his skin had paled, and he had broken out into a cold sweat.

And now Merlin sat by his bedside, waiting for everyone to leave the room before he allowed his tears to spill over, suppressed sobs echoing around the chamber. He clutched Arthur's calloused hand in his own, shaking, frail with old age. He flicked his free hand, eyes flashing golden, and the twenty or so candles spread around the room came alight. He smiled, and relapsed into memories.

O0O0O0O

_Merlin was still a young man, hair of ebony, skin of ivory, eyes like that of the ocean. He was the manservant of Prince Arthur, a prattish man of about two years Merlin's senior. He was the pale man's polar opposite, with his eyes that were sometimes as blue as a cornflower, and sometimes as grey as a stormy sky, and his hair and skin, golden. Merlin had been 'incompetent' that day, apparently, and his punishment was to clean each and every wall, floor and ceiling in the Prince's chambers. _

_So Merlin was told he had to work through the night to make sure his task was completed. Arthur was already asleep, and Merlin couldn't see a thing, so he had lit some candles stored in a cabinet in Gaius's room. It was maybe three hours before sunrise that he felt a sharp kick to his behind, and he stood to glare at Arthur, but his face softened when he actually looked upon his master's face. The flickering candlelight gave him the appearance of being constructed of fire, somehow making him look softer. _

"_Candles, Merlin? Really? They woke me up!" Arthur had whispered, for fear of awakening those in nearby rooms._

"_Erm, it's kind of dark... You know, what with it being _night-time_ and everything." He had answered._

"_Why are you even still in here at this time?"_

"_You told me I had to be. It's my punishment, remember?"_

_His expression must have been very pained, for Arthur looked guilty, and his hand reached up to brush Merlin's cheek._

"_Oh, Merlin." Was all he had said before he slid his arm around his waist, tilting his head up very slightly to touch his lips to Merlin's. _

_And Merlin thanked the gods above for candles._

O0O0O0O

Presently, Merlin reached a hand up to touch his lips gently, before removing it and touching Arthur's instead.

"Gods, Arthur, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Never like this..." He trailed off, leaning backwards and resting his head on the back of the chair. He felt the warmth of a nearby candle lick up his arms, and once again sank into memories.

O0O0O0O

_He had recently recovered from the illness that had been consuming Camelot, and Arthur had not left his side since he had been infected. It was flattering, if extremely annoying. He appreciated the Prince's concern for his wellbeing and everything, but really, all he wanted was five minutes alone. Arthur had seemed to be blaming himself for Merlin's illness, and this was something Merlin found utterly confusing. Yes, they were technically in a romantic – and completely forbidden – relationship, and yes, he knew that Arthur cared for him._

_But did he love him?_

_If he did, why had he never said it to him? Merlin knew for certain that he was in love with Arthur, be it appropriate or not. To be fair, he had never told Arthur that, but he was waiting until he knew of Arthur's feelings. He didn't want to make a fool of himself if his lover said nothing in return._

_But what if that was what Arthur was doing, too? Biding his time and awaiting Merlin's proclamations of love? Because if that was what they were _both_ thinking, then neither of them would ever say it. So, Merlin thought, it was probably about time he just told Arthur how he felt. _

_He, rather dramatically, threw open the doors of Arthur's chambers and was just about to make a shouted admission of his love, when he noticed that there were candles lit and placed around the room, and that Arthur was sitting in his high-backed chair. Arthur looked up when he heard the clacking of Merlin's boots on the floor, and he smiled, lighting up his features as he did so. He stood, striding across the room in three long steps and took Merlin's face in his hands._

"_I love you." He had said._

_And Merlin had replied:_

"_You are such a _prat_!"_

_Arthur's face had fallen and he had said, brokenly._

"_I'm sorry- I thought- I thought you did too. I'm so sorry, Merlin."_

_And Merlin had looked almost comically shocked, starting before shaking his head and answering._

"_No, no! That's not what I meant! I love you too, you clotpole! I'd just come here to tell you that and you beat me to it!"_

_Arthur rolled his eyes and grinned and captured Merlin's mouth._

O0O0O0O

Merlin really, really wished that he could go back and live in a time when he and Arthur were young and only just starting on the long path to falling in love. Things were much simpler when Uther was King. Barring the fact that he had to hide his magic from all in case he lost his head, and when he and the man he loved had to live in fear of discovery.

So maybe things _weren't _exactly simpler back then, but there were certain aspects that he would give almost anything to have now. Like youth and innocence and _freedom_. Arthur was dying and Merlin couldn't do anything about it and it made him feel as though it was _him _dying.

Because when Arthur was gone he would be left alone with just his memories of first kisses and love, hope and hidden smiles shared across the throne room, and coronations and goodbyes. Merlin thinks that he might go insane if he's left thinking much longer.

"Merlin?" a quiet, once-smooth, now grating voice croaks. Merlin looks down and Arthur is gazing up at him, skin pale and wavy hair damp and grey, with his eyes wide, the colour unchanged since the day they had first met.

"Arthur." Merlin gasps.

"Tell me honestly, please, for once in your life. Am I dying?"

Merlin's eyes well up with tears as he chokes out a soft, "Yes."

And then Merlin says,

"I can't do this without you."

And Arthur replies, "You can. You can do it for me because you know that I love you, even if you are an old bugger by now."

"Can you never _not _be a prat?"

The King laughs, before giving a harsh cough and rubbing his chest, murmuring, "Hey, you look gorgeous in candlelight, Merlin."

And Arthur Pendragon breathed his last breath.

_**A/N: Okay, so that turned out way more depressing than I planned. It was supposed to be Merlin remembering things that have happened between him and Arthur under candlelight, but it kind of just went weird as I was writing it. It had an alternative ending in which Arthur survives but I quite like angst so I chose the sad ending -_-**_

_**Thanks to **_**Keyrani, Anakaraya Ravenclaw, Bailieboro, seddie lover, psiwhisper **_**and**_** A-Pureblood-Death-Eater **_**for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**seddie lover – in response to your review, I think the sorceress' motive was just to kill Merlin because he was Emrys and the spell didn't have the wanted effect because Merlin has really strong powers and is just generally amazing, but in my original plan she was supposed to knock him out until he realised he was in love with Arthur. And I have no idea what sort of spell it was, I suppose it's up to your imagination. Thanks for the review! ^_~**_

_**Anakaraya Ravenclaw – I wasn't actually going to have him be in the coma-type thing for that length of time, but a week didn't feel like long enough and I seem to have an obsession with 'two months', because in 'Insanity', Uther dies after two months of being mental. So, yeah, I suppose it does suck ;D. Thanks for the review!**_

_**The next chapter is a two shot, and will be written as two separate chapters. The first will be called 'Bars' and the second 'Shades of Grey'. These ones are definitely going to be written and not replaced as this one was, but I don't know when they'll be posted because I don't even know how long they're going to be. It could be tomorrow or it could be in a week, but I really just don't know!**_

_**Reviews please! C: **_


	6. Destined

Destined

**Disclaimer (because I kept forgetting): I don't own Merlin *lip trembles*, but I own every box-set and the fourth one is being pre-ordered soon from Amazon :D**

_**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been longer than I anticipated. I haven't even been busy this week, so there's no excuse (except for Wednesday and Friday, during which I was babysitting). So, yeah, sorry, I guess. I don't even know if this will be posted, but if you're reading it then you can assume it has been... Obviously. Clearly, this is not 'Bars', which is the chapter meant to be in place of this one, but after reading through what I had planned for that chapter, I realised that it has been done so many times before and it's just getting a bit old (for me, that is. And I don't want my work to become too similar to anyone else's... Plagiarism and all that...), so that, and its sequel, 'Shades of Grey', has been cut. They may be put in later on or written as a separate fic, but we'll see... Responses to reviews are at the end.**_

_**And yeah, this wasn't even planned as a chapter, and I know that this is another one that's quite stereotyped, but I like the idea. I haven't written a plan, so this story is just written as I go along. That explains any crapness . And this is written at, like, something ridiculous in the night, so late it's morning (to be fair, I didn't get up until four in the afternoon..)**_

_**I'm gonna try not to make it angsty, but I don't know how well that's going to turn out. I'm not exactly happy that I'm back at school tomorrow :L**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**Word Count (Not including A/N's or titles): 1, 126**

Sometimes Merlin wonders if destiny is really all it cracked up to be.

He doesn't understand how he's helping Arthur restore magic to the land and uniting all of Albion and everything by washing his dirty laundry. All Arthur does is boss him around. Merlin has to give the King some credit, though, because the poor man genuinely has the weight of the entire kingdom upon his shoulders, and Merlin supposes he _does _do his best to treat him as an equal.

He fails, of course, but he tries nonetheless.

The young manservant is so consumed in his thoughts of Arthur that he trips over the top step of the staircase he is currently climbing, shirts and breeches flying everywhere as he does so. There is one top that is not dirtied by the floor, instead landing on top of someone's head. Merlin heaves himself up and stares at the person's feet, too embarrassed to look them in the eye. He is surprised when he recognises the boots. He risks a glance upwards.

And bursts out laughing as he realises that it's _Arthur_. The King of Camelot tears his shirt from where it hangs on his head, throws it at Merlin and proceeds to glare at him. The warlock bites the inside of his cheek in order to prevent himself from laughing again, but he can feel the smirk still upon his face.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing, _Mer_lin?" Arthur growls. Merlin is tempted to say 'Laughing at you, sire', chuck the shirt back at its owner and run away, but he doesn't.

"I fell over."

"And what else?"

"Erm... You were there, _my lord_. Have you suffered some form of memory loss from being hit in the face with an item of clothing?" Merlin does not know how, but he keeps his expression trained into one of complete fake-concern.

What he certainly _doesn't _expect is for Arthur to put him in the stocks for a day. And he has the bloody _nerve _to join the villagers in throwing rotten food at him.

O0O0O0O

It is later on that evening that Merlin is finally released from the stocks, with the orders from the guards that Arthur has requested him to fill the tub for his bath. So Merlin goes up to his master's room and fills the bathtub with freezing cold water.

And he waits.

And waits.

And _waits_, until Arthur is finally back from whatever council meeting he had. He looks exhausted, and clearly is, for he doesn't bother to check the temperature of the water before he plunges into it. Merlin lasts all of three seconds of feigning innocence, before bending double with suppressed laughter and collapsing on Arthur's bed, chest heaving with guffaws. Arthur manages to look somewhat outraged, though it's hard to tell through his shivers and stuttering attempts at shouting. His manservant, clutching at his aching sides, pulls himself up to stand and looks at Arthur. He doesn't laugh.

He feels really very cruel.

Merlin rushes to get a towel and, under his breath, warms it with a spell. He takes Arthur's outstretched, shaking hands and tugs him from the bathtub. He wraps the heated material around his shoulders and dries him quickly with another, helping him into his nightclothes and into his bed. He stays by his side until he's sure that Arthur is asleep and perfectly alright before chuckling to himself once again and beginning to empty the bathwater.

Sometimes Merlin thinks that destiny can be a lot of fun.

O0O0O0O

The next day, Merlin is summoned to the council chambers. Arthur is stood alone behind his chair at the head of the meeting table, and he pivots violently to glare at his manservant. Merlin has to pretend to rub his face to hide his smile as he attempts not to laugh. This, he thinks, does not help Arthur's mood. He braces himself for the shouting and is surprised when there is a soft whisper in its place.

"_Why_?" Arthur's voice is hollow, almost broken, and Merlin realises just how seriously the King has taken his joke.

"It was a joke, it was supposed to be funny... I didn't think you'd react like this. I'm so-"

"You don't understand, do you? It's not – it wasn't – funny even in the _slightest_, Merlin! I could have gotten very ill, and for what? So you can laugh at my expense with all of your friends down at the tavern? It's not fair, Merlin."

"You _know_ I'd never do that! Never! And I made sure you didn't get ill! I stayed with you until you were warm and had fallen asleep. What's your bloody _problem_, Arthur?" Merlin was almost angry. How could Arthur ever think he could be so mean as to talk about him like that?

"I thought you were my friend. I thought... I thought... I thought you could even be more, one day."

The voice is barely a whisper, almost as though it wasn't intended to be heard, but Merlin hears every word.

"And why can't we? Why does this change so much?"

Arthur's head snaps up, and his eyes are filled with so much hope that the warlock positively melts. Hands pin him to a nearby pillar as Arthur asks,

"What do you mean?"

He hopes he already knows what his manservant meant, but he wants to be sure in case he does something he'll regret.

"Why don't you trust me? You know that I was just having a laugh, that I would never hurt you! I never once have, not intentionally, and I never will! I protect you at all costs, Arthur! I've put my life on the line for you so many times, stood up to your father, gone over and beyond the line of duty as your servant. The only times I've lied to you have been for your own good. I have seen danger as long as I've been by your side, and been so, _so_ scared but I have watched you overcome everything that's come your way. Why would I be the only exception?

"I know I'm your servant, but I'm also your friend. I filled your bath with cold water. So what? I didn't exactly run at you with an axe and chop your head off! I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. So why can't we be something more?" Merlin finished off his rather excessive, and pointlessly long, speech by sliding his fingers along Arthur's jaw, thumb resting upon his chin, and Arthur looked up and smiled.

"We can." Arthur states, softly, before slipping battle-worn fingers into matted hair and bringing his lips to Merlin's.

Sometimes Merlin thinks that what is destined for he and Arthur might just be brilliant.

_**A/N: Okay, hope that wasn't too predictable/shit. I've noticed that I seem to like writing in Merlin's point of view, don't ask me why. Really struggled on the last line. No idea where Merlin's speech came from, but I liked it. That story was angsty for all of three seconds before fluff took over ;)**_

_**Big thanks to **_**Keyrani**_**, **_**PuppyDogJou, ****MerthurDreamer _and _Redwood Curtain **_**for the really helpful and insightful reviews. All said will be taken into account!**_

_**And a big shout out to **_**MerthurDreamer**_** in particular! Your reviews for 'Once Upon A Time' and 'Insanity' were really nice! I genuinely don't think my writing is that good, it's just something I love doing and to know that everyone likes it so much makes me all warm and... Erm, fluffy? Hehehe, just ignore me...**_

_**Yeah, just to let you know, 'Bars' is the normal Merlin fic, Uther finding out about Merlin's magic and everything. But I can write it and post it (and its sequel) if you want?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	7. Festive

Chapter Seven - Festive

_**A/N: Oh... My... God... It's been SO long! I'm so sorry! I've had writer's block for ages now, and I've been sorting out this novel I plan to write. Was the last chapter not good, cause it only got one review? Yeah, fair enough. It was the shittest so far, and that's saying something. So, this is, clearly, 'Festive'. This was started ages ago, before chapter four, as this was actually meant to be chapter four. It's also kind of a weird time to post a Christmas fic, considering it's actually the day before Valentine's day that this has been completed. This chapter's a modern AU, no reincarnations or anything. And Morgana's not evil in this (well, if you ask me, she kind of is. Shoe shopping and everything. Oh, you'll see.) And this is the longest chapter so far! Yay! Happy reading!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Bruce Forsyth, Dancing On Ice, Matalan, Morrison's, Ray Bans or anything else mentioned. I do, however, own Mrs. Bricket. Not sure if that's good or bad, but I own her._

**Word count: 2, 736**

Merlin smiled proudly as he finally got the star to stay in its place on the top of the Christmas tree. The tree itself was of a ridiculous height, taller than Merlin by about a foot, and he was not a particularly small man. It had been, of course, chosen by Arthur; Merlin would never have chosen such a showy tree. Arthur's childhood Christmases had been spent in a massive mansion with his inordinately large family, where each and every Christmas decoration was about fifty times the size of the standard. Merlin's, meanwhile, had been spent in the small village of Ealdor, with his mother, and their tree and decorations were very modest.

Merlin spun around on the chair he stood on (he had been decorating the Christmas tree. Arthur had managed to evade such chores under the pretence of having a 'sore ankle'), managing to lose his balance and plummet towards the ground. His mouth opened into a perfect 'o' shape, and he was sure he was about to break a bone, when he felt familiar, muscled, warm arms wrap firmly around his waist, catching him. He beamed, tilting his head to capture Arthur's lips in a chaste kiss. Before Arthur could get too into it, Merlin pulled away, dancing out of Arthur's reach and pelting full-force towards the ringing phone. He stuck his tongue out when he saw the pouting expression on Arthur's face. Arthur scowled and pulled out his mobile.

O0O0O0O

Twenty minutes later, Arthur was standing in the busy shopping centre with his half-sister, Morgana. It was December the Fourth – three weeks before Christmas – and the shops were positively buzzing with activity. Even in his childhood, Arthur had found it difficult to get into the Christmas spirit. For him, Christmas had always been a bit of a strain, what with his father not being exactly festive, and they basically just had extortionate family parties. This year, though, he was determined to try, for Merlin, if nothing else. This was their fourth Christmas as a couple, yet only their first actually spent together alone. Their first Christmas was only about three weeks after they had officially become an 'item', as Morgana would say, so that Christmas was spent with the respective families. The second, they drove up to Merlin's mother's house. Hunith was very welcoming, but she did not give them a moment alone to truly enjoy the festivities. Last year, the third, Arthur took Merlin to his family home, where they joined the traditional Pendragon Christmas party and chef-cooked dinner. Uther had questioned Merlin on almost every aspect of his life and their relationship for their entire stay, and Arthur had vowed never to spend Christmas there with Merlin again. This year, Arthur would make it absolutely perfect.

Which meant finding the perfect gift for Merlin. Which meant shopping. Which he hated, which was why he had roped Morgana in, and that showed that he was desperate. Morgana had agreed, with the terms that she was allowed to take him into at least two clothes shops, to which he had, albeit reluctantly, agreed. He seriously needed help.

He really did want to propose to Merlin on Christmas day. He knew it was his boyfriend's favourite time of year, and it would be the perfect opportunity to ask him to marry him. There were just a few flaws in his plan. The main one being that he didn't exactly _have _a plan.

So he needed to find a ring – preferably not a big diamond encrusted one, because no matter what names Arthur teased him with, Merlin simply was not a girl – that fitted Merlin, without actually asking Merlin for a ring from which he could take the measurements. He had managed to steal one of Merlin's very few rings, but he just couldn't find another one that was suitable as an engagement ring. He decided to leave the ring for a while, and they set off to buy some other gifts.

O0O0O0O

Merlin had answered the phone and found it was Gwen, his best friend, telling him that she was waiting outside in the car to go shopping with him. He was quite sure that Arthur and Morgana were currently in the shopping centre near their house, so he and Gwen went to a nearby town to shop. Merlin really had no idea what to buy for Arthur – what do you get for a man that has everything? He knew that Arthur was used to receiving handsome, expensive gifts, but he also knew that he didn't particularly _like _them. Merlin was aware that Arthur had enjoyed the simple Christmas they had spent with Merlin's mother much more than he had the one with his own family, and from this Merlin also gathered that Arthur would much prefer a personal present as opposed to a big one.

And this was when Merlin realised he had absolutely no need to be out shopping. This was also when Gwen's car broke down and she had to ring her husband, Lance, to come and take them home.

So, Merlin went home and gathered together all he needed from various nooks and crannies around the house. He disappeared into the bedroom and locked the door, just in case Arthur came home earlier than expected. He wanted his present to be a surprise. He had gotten a shoe box and filled it with various items that were reminiscent or representational of his and Arthur's relationship. It had photos of them together; the day they went to the beach with Gwen, Morgana, Lance and their friend Gwaine, and Morgana had taken a photo of them splashing one another in the sea; their first anniversary as a couple, with their arms slung around their necks, grinning at the camera; a photo Merlin had taken of Arthur the time he had fallen asleep on the train and his head had somehow come to rest on a stranger's lap; and his personal favourite, Arthur's twenty-six birthday earlier that year, where Gwen had somehow caught them sharing a celebratory kiss and had proceeded to take a picture. Among other things, there was some cinema stubs, two plane tickets from when Arthur had surprised him with a holiday to Italy, and a pair of Ray Bans, which were actually Arthur's. In fact, Merlin was surprised he hadn't noticed they were missing yet. He wore them often enough, even in the dark winter days. Merlin smiled, happy with his work, tying the box shut with a red ribbon he had found, for reasons unknown, at the back of the kitchen cupboard.

O0O0O0O

Arthur, meanwhile, was convinced he was in Hell. Morgana had completely disregarded her promise of only taking him into two of what he called 'girly, pinky, expensive-y shops'. They were currently on their sixth shop – all chosen by Morgana – and unless Merlin wanted high heels or some tampons for Christmas, Arthur was making absolutely no progress whatsoever. He had made a mental list of people he needed to buy for, totalling it up to Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, his father, Hunith, their other friends Percival, Leon and Elyan, and their next-door neighbour, Mrs. Bricket*, who was definitely over ninety-five.

It was easy enough shopping for the girls. It just meant numerous pairs of earrings and shoes for Morgana and Gwen, and some cookery stuff for Hunith. He bought his father a watch, which cost him an absolute _fortune_, not that it'd be appreciated. Mrs. Bricket was going to be given a twenty pound voucher for Matalan*, and some shopping sticker-thingies for Morrison's*. Buying for Merlin and their male mates, though, was ridiculously difficult. Well, maybe not Lance's; he was pretty feminine when he wanted to be. Romantic bugger.

Arthur eventually escaped from Morgana, agreeing to meet her outside the shopping centre at four, giving him two hours to complete his Christmas shopping. He had concluded that leaving Merlin's ring until last was quite possibly not the best idea, as he would probably procrastinate until the shops started closing. Thus, he resigned himself once again to the torture of jewellery shopping.

The ring itself couldn't be showy; Merlin simply wouldn't tolerate expensive presents. No doubt, whatever Arthur bought for his boyfriend, Merlin would always ask him not to spend so much on his gifts, even if the actual present was really cheap. Arthur supposed he should count himself lucky that he was in a relationship with someone who was, quite possibly, the nicest man in the world. Ever.

So, here he found himself, staring into a glass cabinet, filled with rows upon rows of rings. There were thick, thin, plain, bejewelled, feminine, masculine, and a whole other bunch of adjectives that Arthur couldn't be bothered to consider. After the longest thirty-or-so-minutes of deliberation in his entire _life_, he finally asked the man behind the counter if he could have a ring made up in the size of the one he had stolen from Merlin (of course, he did not put it in exactly those words...) The ring he had chosen wasn't particularly thick, but it wasn't especially thin either. It was, for the most part, entirely plain silver. He would have gotten it made up in platinum, but Merlin probably would have shot him through the head. He planned to have the word _'Destined'_ engraved onto the inside of the band. Arthur himself had a tattoo just above his left hip of that exact word. He felt it summed up his and Merlin's relationship perfectly. Happy that he had done well, Arthur set off to buy everything else.

O0O0O0O

Merlin was beginning to get severely stressed out. He had no idea whatsoever as to where he could hide the shoebox. The last time he had hidden anything from Arthur underneath the bed, it had been discovered within two hours (needless to say, Arthur had teased him endlessly for it). He considered the loft, but ruled it out on the grounds that it was ridiculously dusty. This left him one choice.

The Haunted Shack of Doom.

Also known as the bike shed in the back garden (though Merlin vehemently protests – to... himself? – that it's spooky and quite possibly haunted). So he swaddled himself in warm clothes, and began the trek to the bottom of the garden. Well... He says trek, he means thirty second walk. Whatever. It felt longer to Merlin in the snow. It took him precisely four minutes and fifty-two seconds to store the shoebox in a waterproof bag (he made a mental note to ask Arthur why they even _had _a waterproof bag in their shed), get back inside the house, and be sitting in front of the television. The front door slammed shut just as he flopped onto the sofa.

"Merlin?"

"Living room!" Merlin fumbled with the popper buttons on his coat as he struggled to appear as though he hadn't been out of the house. He slung his coat, hat and scarf over the back of the settee at exactly the same time that Arthur stepped into the lounge.

"Thought you were shopping with Gwen?" Arthur asked as he pecked him on the lips, before sitting next to him with his legs flung over Merlin's.

"Mmn, I was. We didn't even get halfway there. Her old banger of a car broke down. Had to get a lift off of Lance."

"Yeah, they really need to get that car sorted out. It's totally buggered." Merlin snorted in agreement to Arthur's words. "I'm proud of myself, though," Merlin raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes from the TV and the face of Bruce Forsyth*, who was, once again, doing some ridiculous dance on Strictly Come Dancing*.

"Oh?"

"I only had the urge to punch Morgana for forcing me into shoe shops once."

"Don't lie. You love heels, really. It's one of your weird kinks." Merlin winks heavily, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur blushes, but does not deny it.

O0O0O0O

It was finally Christmas eve, and Arthur was lying awake in bed. Merlin was snuggled into his side, face pressed into the side of his neck, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, an oversized T-shirt and a small smile. Arthur was absolutely exhausted, from both having been to Hunith's earlier that day to drop off her gifts, and from several rounds of rather festive _fun _with Merlin before bed. And yet he could not sleep. As much as he tried not to, he simply couldn't stop thinking – _worrying_ – about his proposal. What if Merlin said no? '_No,_' Arthur scolded himself, '_Don't think about it like that. Think about it like "What if he says yes?"'_. If Merlin said yes, then Arthur would be stuck with him _forever_.

And with that rather scary thought, he finally fell asleep.

O0O0O0O

Merlin awoke to the sound of somebody shuffling about in the kitchen. '_Arthur_', he thought. He flipped over onto his stomach and was just about to go back to sleep, when he realised it with Christmas day. He rolled off the side of the bed and pulled on his dressing gown, sprinting barefoot down the hallway.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! It's _Christmas_!" Merlin sang, grabbing his boyfriend by the hands and pulling him around with him as he danced in a circle.

"God, Merlin. You're like an overzealous five-year-old." Arthur groaned, even as he allowed himself to be spun under Merlin's arm.

"Don't worry, you make a _wonderful _ballerina."

"Shut up." Merlin grinned as Arthur frowned.

"C'mon, you grouchy twat, let's open our presents!"

O0O0O0O

Twenty-five minutes and several highly disappointing Christmas presents later, and they were down to the three presents Merlin had gotten for Arthur, and the two from Arthur to Merlin.

"Only two this year, eh? You're slipping." Merlin teased, as he winked to show he was joking.

"Be quiet, you. One of those cost a fortune. I'm opening mine first." Arthur looked slightly sheepish, valiantly attempting not to cast a nervous glance towards the small jewellery box at the base of the tree.

"'Kay. Open the big one first."

Arthur found himself grinning as he pulled the ribbon away and took the lid from upon the shoebox. He pulled out each photo, piece of paper, _memory_, and allowed himself to be sucked into them. Merlin was studying his face carefully.

"You like?" He asked hesitantly. Arthur slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him in as he kissed his brow.

"It's brilliant. Thank you." The other two presents from Merlin were a new electric razor, and a box of five deodorants (_"What are you trying to say?" "... Nothing!"_)

"And now, my precious little idiot, for your presents!"

"Thanks." Merlin drawled, rather dryly. He went to unwrap the smallest gift first, but put it back when he was chastised by Arthur and ordered to open that last. Merlin pulled the brightly-coloured paper from the box, groaning and rolling his eyes when he realised what it was.

"For God's sake, Arthur! I tell you _every year_ not to spend so much on me, and you go out and buy me a _mobile phone_?"

Arthur didn't even have the decency to look mildly abashed.

"I can never get hold of you when I need you. Stop complaining and open the other one. And for goodness' sake, don't drop it!"

Arthur was nauseous, and he felt all the colour drain from his face. '_He's going to say no, he's going to say no,' _beat a painful rhythm in his mind, '_He's going to say no and I'll lose him forever.'_ Merlin finally tore the last bit of wrapping paper from the black velvet box, and his jaw positively dropped when he saw what was inside. He looked towards Arthur, who tried to appear cocky, though Merlin could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Marry me?" He managed to croak out. Merlin didn't reply for several seconds, and Arthur honestly almost cried, until Merlin sprang from his seat on the floor and positively _threw _himself upon Arthur. He peppered Arthur's face with tiny kisses, whispering "_Yes!"_ between each one, before finally settling his lips over Arthur's.

"I thought you were going to say no." Arthur gasped out as the finally broke apart.

"I was going to, as a joke, just to see the look on your face. But I thought you might cry, so..."

"You're evil."

"You love me."

Arthur smiled tenderly, sliding the band down Merlin's left ring finger.

"Yeah."

_**A/N: Kay! Not my best, I know, but with the writer's block and other such crapness, it wasn't too terrible. BUT... how did you like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely atrocious and a crime to literature? Let me know! Reviews, guys, reviews!**_

_**(Belated) thanks to **_**Redwood Curtain** _**for the review on the last chapter. And guys, I'd do personal thanks through PM's, but I'm socially awkward and wouldn't know what to say, so I'll go for thanking you all like this! :D**_

_***Mrs. Bricket is based on my old next-door-neighbour, Mrs. Crocket, who is about ninety-nine, wears high heels and makeup, and gets the bus every day. She's bloody amazing.**_

_***Matalan – British shop that mainly sells clothes, but also sells everything from cutlery to lampshades. One of the many shops on my list of 'places I avoid', along with Selfridge's and Topshop.**_

_***Morrison's – British supermarket. Sells lots of stuff. Like food. And stuff.**_

_***Bruce Forsyth – English dude who presents TV and stuff and is ridiculously old. Pretty sure he's a 'Sir' now, but I don't know. He's very annoying, dances a lot, and has the following – irritating – catchphrase; 'Nice to see you, to see you nice,' which makes absolutely no sense.**_

_***Strictly Come Dancing – British television show which consists of mainly minor-celebrities dancing with professional dancers. They are voted off each week. It was on at the time this story occurs at last year (it was also the program on before Merlin, ranking it quite highly for me. And the celebrity who won last year was Harry Judd, drummer from McFly, the band that I am completely in love with, and have been since the age of about six)**_

_**Think that covers it for the non-Brits reading this. If there's anything I've missed that you don't know the meaning of, don't hesitate to let me know. And I tend to use Northern phrases that I'm not sure if you say down South (of England, obviously), so point those out if I use them! Thanks!**_

_**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted – could be weeks, could be months. Any news for this story will be added to my profile. If anyone wants to send me a private message with a word or sentence prompt and a rough outline of what they want to occur in the chapter, that'd be a massive help and I'll do as many as I can, if I think I'm capable of them. Please do!**_

_**Reviews please! x**_


End file.
